


友达以上/Love actually

by ChrisAtalanta



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, F/M, Identity Issues
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisAtalanta/pseuds/ChrisAtalanta
Summary: “亲爱的芬恩：“这里是蕾伊。“科洛桑的城市生活很愉快，我有幸在●irbnb上租到价格超低还带折扣的美妙住房，更有趣的是房东只有一个神秘化名——你必须要听一听——凯洛·伦。”





	友达以上/Love actually

**Rey’s mailbox content**

**34 ABY 12月19日 1:57a.m.**

 

**主题：在科洛桑的第一天！**

**收件人：芬恩**

**附件：无**

**发送状态：已发送**

**是否保存草稿：是**

 

亲爱的芬恩，

        这里是蕾伊。

        现在已经接近凌晨两点，我刚把最后一点衣物从行李箱里拖出来安置到我的衣柜里，字面意义上的拖，因为我真的精疲力尽。出发时你反复念叨一定要记得给你来信，一想到你可能还在苦苦刷新通讯界面，我实在不忍心（尽管这是我现在最大的渴望）直接扑进崭新的柔软床铺里倒头就睡，希望你不要因为这封信的简短感到失望，我保证下一封信会双倍地长。

        城市生活很愉快，我有幸在●irbnb上租到价格超低还带折扣的美妙住房，更有趣的是房东只有一个神秘化名——你必须要听一听——凯洛·伦！这个名字真是相当黑暗，我怀疑他万圣节是否会打扮成死神外出游荡。他在●irbnb上的用户头像也是一个黑色面具。老实说，第一眼看上去挺吓人的。但是很遗憾我大概是看不到他万圣节会做何准备了。他几乎立刻同意了我的租房申请，然后留言说他会外出一年，去穆斯塔法朝圣。我想起来那里都是火山，于是叮嘱他注意安全，他大概足足沉默了六个小时才回复了一句“HAK”。

        是的，我看见这个回复时的确有些尴尬，毕竟我们才刚刚认识，对只说过三句话的租客发“Hug and kiss”，他未免太过自来熟。但仔细思考之后，我感觉他的反应其实很可爱，看他空白一片的租客记录，说不定那六个小时他都在思考怎么回答呢。我实在不忍心让他一个人对着聊天记录唱独角戏。

        八点钟的时候我回了一个“XOXO”，他现在还没有回应。我想他可能是睡着了。希望收到信后你也是如此。

                                                                                                        握你的手，

                                                                                                        蕾伊

PS：别担心，他的短期租客记录确实是空白的，但长期记录里有一位麦特，是个雷达技术师！这听起来很酷，我迫不及待想学两手，假期回德卡时我说不定能修好波的飞梭摩托。

PPS：我刚才查看了一下住客名单，幸运极了，麦特似乎就住在我楼上——是的，这位神秘的死神凯洛·伦先生在科洛桑的中心地段拥有一栋三层别墅，我几乎开始好奇他是否有什么显赫的背景？

总之，明天能遇见麦特的话，我想先请教一下科洛桑的无线电波段标准。这样莱娅送我的收音机就能收听“新共和国”频道的广播了。我想念她演讲时的声音。我想念你们所有人。祝好。


End file.
